oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Anthony D. Samson
Anthony D. Samson is the Marine captain over The Steaming Dragon, a mobile Marine Base. He is also the user of the Futo Futo No Mi or Boil Boil Devil's Fruit Appearance Samson stands a respectable 6'3 and wears a white jacket with gold trim and a pair of black trousers. He has red hair and the begginings of beard. He's is of a lean but muscular build. Personality "The way I see it, there are 2 kinds of pirates. The Dreamers and the Killers. The Dreamers are the ones that act like Luffy used to. They only want to find the One Piece and won't kill somebody for no reason. Heck, lots of them go out of their way to avoid killing. Killers act like Teach did. They go out of their way to kill people. And I won't stop till the killers are gone." Samson is determined to rid the seas of "killer" pirates. He doesn't seem to have a vendetta all pirates, only those who kill without rhyme or reason. Pirates he deems "safe", or at least "unlikely to make a kid an orphan" he leaves alone. In general he is a suprisingly laid back guy, but attack civilians or his crew, or interfere with his mission and he will not hesitate to step in and lay down the law, regardless of whether it's a pirate or a misbehaving marine. Relationships Family Anthony D. Hercules Growing up without his mother around meant that young Samson latched onto his father and seemed to value his opinion of him over anyone elses. Hercules death hit him hard and was ultimately the kick in the pants that helped him decide to join the marines Enemies Don Corazon A pirate whom Samson captured fairly early on in his career, in fact shortly after Samson gained the powers of the Futtou Futtou no Mi. During their first battle Samson burnt half of Corazon's face, blinding him in one eye. Several years later Corazon escaped from a Marine prison and began pursuing his vendetta against Samson. Powers and Abilities While talented in the use of his steam powers, Samson has not bothered to seek out training in haki and quite often relies heavily on his steam abilities. When compared to the fighting prowess of other, more expirienced marines he is...almost subpar when restricted from using his steam powers. Besides his Marine training he has also recieved schooling as a shipwright, which was his original choice of career before his fathers death. Physical Abilities Samson's lean stature hides a suprising strength, once seen to be able to send a man flying accross a bar with a single punch to his stomach. He has also recieved some basic combat training while in the Marines, including hand to hand combat, marksmanship, and to a lesser extent swordplay. Devil's Fruit ''Main Article: Futo Futo no Mi '' Not long after becoming a marine Samson ate the Futo Futo no Mi or Boil Boil Fruit. It is a logia-type devil's fruit that allows the eater to become and manipulate steam, as well as boil liquids, although this second power does not effect seawater. While in steam form Samson becomes invulnerable to any physical attack not backed by Haki. He also becomes vulnerable to ice based attacks as they can force him back into a physical form. Geyser Mine By using his steam power to create a pocket of steam bellow the surface of the ground, Samson creates a landmine like trap for his oppenents. The unfortunate soul who steps on the Geyser Mine will find themselves blasted by a eruption of burning hot steam. Kettle Bomb Samson boils liquid inside of a confined space, like a pot or barrel, causing it to build up gas pressure and eventually explode. History The son of Marine Vice Admiral Anthony D. Hercule, Samson spent most of his childhood around Marines as his father oversaw Project Steaming Dragon. A somewhat timid child he showed no interest in joining the Marines, originally even begining an apprenticeship under a local Shipwright, until his father was killed during a battle with an unknown group of pirates. Now an orphan, Samson joined the Marines seemingly out of anger over his fathers death. The Don Corazon Incident Two years after the still fairly young Samson completed his basic training he and a squad of Marines were sent to Greyrock to investigate the rumors of a pirate crew on the Island. The rumors proved to be correct, as on arrivial they were immediatelly attacked by a group calling themselves the Don Corazon Pirates. Samson managed to signal the Marines via a Den Den Mushi before fleeing into the island. His squadmates were not so lucky. While hiding among the general populace waiting for rescue he discovered WHY the pirates where on the island in the first place. A Devil's fruit was recently found there and the pirates where searching for it. After convincing the local who had found it to give it to him, Samson consumed the fruit,namely the Futo Futo no Mi, in an attempt to avoid Don Corazon getting it, and became a steam human. A Marine ship was seen a few hours later, the one Samson had signaled, and Don Corazon promptly began gathering together the civilians with the intent to use them as hostages. This lead to a fight when Samson blasted Corazon's face, enraging the pirate and blinding him in one eye. Samson won and Corazon was captured. Promotion and a New Mission Around two years after this Samson reached the rank of captain and was placed in charge of The Steaming Dragon project, overseaing the completion of a massive steamship designed by Vegapunk. Meant to function as a mobile Marine Base, it is around the size of the Thousand Sunny. 12 years later, after it's completion, he was given his current assignment, use the now finished Steaming Dragon to locate the One Piece and capture it for the world government. This is where we find him now. Category:Marines Category:Male Characters Category:Logia Devil Fruit Users Category:Marine Captains Category:Will of the D. Category:DoomyBoy